<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled #1 by liannyeong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803578">Untitled #1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liannyeong/pseuds/liannyeong'>liannyeong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The unnamed series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liannyeong/pseuds/liannyeong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a compilation of fluffy Jaebum drabbles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The unnamed series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"You should apply some lip balm, Jaebum-ah," she says as she rolls the stick over her own lips in the mirror. "The weather's way too cold now, you wouldn't your lips to peel off all the time." She purses her lips to spread the balm evenly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm too lazy," Jaebum answers from where he's perched at the edge of the bed. "Besides," Jaebum meets her eyes in the mirror, then lets his tongue dart out of his mouth and slide it over at the seams, "licking it will also keep it moist."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She scoffs, capping the lip balm but not storing it away. She turns around to face the real Jaebum as she states flatly, "Doing that will only dry your lips faster." She holds up the cylinder, urging Jaebum to take it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaebum groans, reluctantly moving closer to her and plucking the object from her hold. But then his eyes dart between her face and the lip balm, and there's a mischievous glint in his eyes. A smirk tugs at the corner of his lips, and before she can ask why, he's grabbing her face with his hands. He leans forward and ducks his head down to press their lips together. It isn't a heated kiss, for their mouths are closed and just their lips are pressed together. Jaebum doesn't even deepen the kiss, but stays like that for a few moments before pulling away.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"W-wha--?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaebum purses his lips, just as how she did earlier before smirking. "Now I've put on some lip balm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>For a moment, she was confused at the meaning of his words. But when her eyes dart to his lips, there's a faint glossy effect on them and more pinkish in color. She flushes at the realization of what Jaebum had just did.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You-- Gosh--" she couldn't express her surprise in words, embarrassed to even say it aloud. So all she does is to slap his arm, her head hanging low and her face hidden. Jaebum laughs at her act, allowing her to hit him continuously. But then she's grabbing his arm and burying her face into the cotton material of his sleeve, hugging his arm as if it's a bolster. It's an awkward position for Jaebum, body bent sideways to accommodate the female but he doesn't mind. He laughs again, ruffling her hair out of adoration.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It takes a while before her flustered face finally disappears. But by then, her lips are already dried and his sleeve is stained. Jaebum wasn't even angered at the stain, even though she apologizes for it. So it gives her an idea to repay for his mischievous act earlier. She reapplies the lip balm on her lips, before grabbing Jaebum's face and pressing her lips at an obvious place on his jaw. Jaebum's staring at her, dumbfounded, and she laughs at his expression.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Now the whole world knows you're mine," she teases.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div>
  <p>ii.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's a Sunday morning, and she prefers to sleep in, lazing around on the bed. But her slumber is interrupted when she feels a tickle on her ear. She rubs her ear, thinking it was just her hair strands tickling her ear. So she tucks her hair back, but the tickle doesn't go away. Annoyed, she peeks an eye and sees Jaebum's face so close to her. There's that mischievous glint in his eyes, and a cheeky smile tugging on his lips before it forms a small 'o' shape and she feels his breath on her cheek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With a huff, she presses her hand to her mouth, effectively stopping the male from that annoying action. But she should have known better for Jaebum darts his tongue out to lick her palm. Her face scrunches in disgust, wiping away his saliva onto his shirt. Then she turns her body around, back on him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She feels Jaebum presses his body behind, his chin on her shoulder as he continues to blow at her ear. She rolls her shoulder backwards, hoping the male would get the hint that she doesn't want to be disturbed. But Jaebum knows nothing about giving up. An arm draping over her waist, he pulls her closer, her back flushed against his front. He blows at her ear again, and she has had enough with it. She snaps her eyes open, glaring at the male, but he only returns a smile. He shifts the female to lay on her back, before dropping his head onto the junction between her neck and her shoulder. He nuzzles his face there, half of his body resting atop of hers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Seriously?" she lets out, annoyed, but raises her hand to his head, petting him slow.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>His arm over her stomach, he presses closer as if he would die without touching her. He lets out a contented sigh against her skin, and she can't help but smile at his clingy behavior. Eyes closed, both of them falls back asleep, heartbeats in tandem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div>
  <p>iii.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"What happened?" Jaebum panics as he rushes into the kitchen in record time. He's already next to her, staring down at the hand she's cradling close to her chest. "Are you okay?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, yeah, it's just a cut," she answers as she grabs a piece of tissue paper, wrapping it around her finger and applying pressure to it. Jaebum doesn't back away, his face still crumpled in worry. Her scream had got him scared, and he was scared something would have happened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's just a cut, Jaebum. I'm sorry to have gotten you so worried," she says, noticing the male's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Come here," Jaebum beckons. He takes a hold of her hand, pulling the tissue away so that he could see the cut clearly. It's a long thin line across her palm. He looks at the kitchen counter, where the knife and half-sliced tomatoes are atop of a wooden chopping board. Jaebum sighs as he turns his focus back onto her bleeding palm, applying more pressure with the tissue. "What were you doing?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I was trying to cut some tomatoes in some patterned way but the knife slid through the tomato and onto my skin."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaebum shakes his head. "You should be more careful."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I know, I'm sorry. But it's just a cut."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaebum shifts away just to grab a piece of band-aid before returning to her. He pulls her towards the sink, running tap water over her palm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"It's not just a cut," Jaebum says as he peels the band-aid open. Instead of pasting it, he leans down and softly kisses the cut, much to her surprise. He looks at her from underneath his lashes as he murmurs, "It's <em>your</em> hand."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She's at a loss for words, cheeks flaming at how the whole scene turned out. Jaebum appears to be indifferent as he finally pastes the band-aid over the cut. He leans in again to kiss her palm before letting go, but she closes the gap and throws her arms around his neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks," she utters into his skin. "You're always taking care of me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As you always take care of me," Jaebum mumbles into her neck, wrapping his arms around her tightly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><div>
  <p>iv.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's not often that they take the subway, but their car was sent to the workshop when it failed to start. They waited until it was after peak hours before taking the train back home, for Jaebum dislike the crowd and being pushed around in a packed train. So they killed time, roaming around the streets, buying desserts and snacks to munch on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The doors of the train open and she hears Jaebum heave a sigh of relief at the near emptiness of it. He beelines to one of the seats, body slumping in comfort. She shakes her head as she takes the seat next to him, disapproving his sluggish behavior. At this, Jaebum sits up straight, and she ends up laughing, amused at the male's antics. Jaebum smiles back, then leans his head onto her shoulder. She doesn't push the male away. Instead, she pats his head gently, and makes sure his neck is comfortable enough. The last thing she wants is Jaebum having a strained neck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jaebum takes her arm, coiling his own around as if he's half-hugging a bolster. He makes their fingers intertwine, before he sighs in content and shuts his eyes. The position doesn't allow her to look at the male, so she stares at their reflection in the opposite window. His lips still bear a smile though his eyes are closed. She can't even help herself as her lips curl upwards too. She tilts her head sideways so that her cheek touches his head, and she tightens her fingers around his.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The ride back home is a long one, but neither complain about it. Not when they're all wrapped in their own bubble, uninterrupted by the world outside.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://liannyeong.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics">Twitter</a>.<br/>If you like this work, do support me by buying me a <a href="https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong">coffee</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>